Revenge
by ChristyK
Summary: Someone seeks vengence on Van. My first fan fic submitted here. I write just for fun so be kind.


Revenge  
  
Deaq entered the Candy Store just as Van wrinkled up a piece of paper and started to shove it in his pocket. Billie reached over and stopped him.  
"I think Deaq should see this."  
"It's nothing." He continued to shove the paper in his pocket.  
"Van." Billie said sternly. "Give it to me."  
"Billie........." Van started but Billie interrupted him.  
"Give it to me Van."  
He reluctantly handed the paper to Billie who smoothed it out and handed it to Deaq. He looked at the paper, glanced at both Billie and Van, and then looked back at the paper. It was a picture of Van getting out of a car. Someone had drawn a target over Van's face and printed the words 'You're a dead man' under the picture.  
"Where did this come from?" Deaq asked.  
"It was mailed to the police station. Captain Parish sent it over."  
"We get death threats all the time Billie." Van said. "I'm sure half the force has been threatened at one time or another."  
"We have to take any threat seriously Van, you know that. Maybe I should pull you off this case."  
Van and Deaq had been trying to bust a top drug dealer for the last four months. In the next week the bust would go down.  
"No way Billie, Deaq and I worked too hard to get this far. I don't keep playing this game the deal could fall through. Besides this might have nothing to do with the case." Van gave Deaq a 'back me up on this partner' look.  
"He's right Billie. I think our cover's good. This could be anybody."  
"Besides Billie, most of these kind of threats turn out to be nothing more then some loser playing a game." Van added.  
"Yeah, or it could be a psycho out for vengeance."  
"Listen Billie, I'll be extra careful okay? But I'm not backing off of this case. We worked too hard to gain their trust."  
Billie took the picture out of Deaq's hand. She didn't like it but it was true most cases turned out to be some idiot trying to scare someone and no one was actually physically harmed.  
"Okay, but if anything feels wrong I want you both to back off. I'd rather lose the bust then have to bury anyone."  
"Don't worry, I'll watch his back." Deaq gave Billie a small smile.  
  
Everything went according to plan the next two days. Deaq and Van stayed on the drug case, each playing different angles. Over the last four months Van had become close to the drug lord, Fancelli, and now was working for him. Deaq had played the part of a dealer from the east looking to score some cocaine. He had managed to make the deal and now it was just a matter of time before Fancelli delivered. Fancelli was the owner of a nightclub in a bad section of L.A., where he spent most of his time. The back of the club had been set up like an apartment and that is where the deals went down. After meeting with Fancelli to tie up a few loose ends Deaq headed back to the Candy Store to meet with Billie and Van, who would spend a few more hours at the club then leave for the meeting. Two hours later as Van left the club a car sped past him then spun around and headed toward him. As the car approached him he noticed the driver holding a gun pointed toward him. He stepped on the gas as the car neared him and flew past it. He heard two shots and could feel the bullets strike his car. Through his rear view mirror he saw a group of boys that were standing on the sidewalk scatter in all directions. The car that had fired the shots sped through the streets and disappeared. Van turned his car around and headed back toward the area but noticed that the police, who had been in the area, had already arrived. He drove past but kept going. He didn't want to get involved and since the police had arrived he didn't have to. He was too close to Fancelli's club and couldn't take the chance that one of his men might be in the area. He continued onto the Candy Store and the meeting with Deaq and Billie.  
  
After the meeting in which they discussed how the bust would go down and how many backup units Billie would need to place in the area. They left and both headed toward their separate cars. Deaq remembered something he wanted to ask Van and walked over to his car. He immediately noticed the two bullet holes in the car, even though Van unsuccessfully tried to stand in front of them.  
"What the hell's this?" Deaq leaned down and examined the holes.  
"Just in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"I was driving by when some guy leaned out and tried to knock off some gang members standing at a corner. It was a drive by. Happens all the time."  
"And he hit your car?" Deaq wasn't sure what to believe. It could be true, gangs were always shooting at each other in that section of town or could it have been the guy who had sent the picture.  
"Yeah, I just happened to be in the way."  
"And I guess you're not going to tell Billie about it?" Deaq said frowning as he stood up.  
"You know Billie Deaq, she'll make a big deal about it. No harm done, it didn't look like anyone was hit. The cops showed up and took care of it."  
"Van, how do you know the shots weren't meant for you?"  
"It happened at Waterford and Pike street, there's a drive by shooting there at least once a week. I just happened to be in the area."  
"Well I hope you're right Van. Billie finds out I knew about this and didn't tell her it's both our asses not just yours."  
"I'll putty the holes up tonight and throw on some paint. It'll be like it never happened."  
"Well................I don't like it. I think you should at least report it."  
"If I report it there will be an investigation, we can't have that. Fancelli is ready to seal the deal. I'll mention something to Billie after the bust is in the bag if it will make you happy."  
"Yeah, it will. Just keep me out of it. Billie's going to come down hard on you man and I don't want to be anywhere in sight when she does."  
  
The next day Deaq met with Fancelli and arranged the deal for the following night. Deaq arrived the next night with the money in a brief case that he held at his side. Van stood behind Fancelli with three other bodyguards hoping the exchange would be made and the bust could go down with no problems. The money was exchanged and Deaq headed for the door with a suitcase of drugs. Just then the phone rang and one of Fancelli's bodyguards answered it.  
"**It's a set up**!" The bodyguard yelled as he pulled his gun on Deaq.  
Van drew his own gun and slammed it into the bodyguards face. Everything happened so fast. Outside Billie and the backup units heard everything over the hidden mike on Van's jacket. They rushed the nightclub. Inside Van had picked off two of the guards while Deaq dropped the suitcase and pulled his gun. Deaq yelled a warning to Van as the bodyguard that Van had hit in the face raised his gun to fire at Van. He spun around just as two shots were fired. The bodyguard fell dead as Deaq's bullet slammed into him. The guard had managed to fire his gun simultaneously and his bullet grazed Van's shoulder. Deaq heard Van hiss in pain as he was hit. They both turned and held their guns on Fancelli. Deaq glanced over at Van.  
"You okay man?"  
"I'm fine just a little nick."  
Billie and the rest of the backup stormed into the room. Her eyes immediately took in the situation and determined that her two men were okay. Fancelli was taken away and an ambulance was called for the only bodyguard still alive. A few minutes later the paramedics came and took care of the man plus dressed Van's wound. After filling out reports at the scene for the police department, they headed back to the Candy Store.  
  
"What the hell happened in there? I thought there was no reason for him to be suspicious?" Billie asked as she turned around to look back at the two men.  
"Everything was going fine till he got that phone call." Deaq answered.  
"Sorry Billie, like Deaq said it was smooth sailing then everything went to hell."  
"Well obviously someone informed him of the bust. The only ones who knew about it were us and the back up, and I know it wasn't us."  
"Then that leaves the back up." Deaq said.  
"I know these men, I hand picked them. I can't believe any one of them would have informed on us."  
"If not them, then who?" Van asked.  
"That's what I'm going to find out. I want you two to take a few days off while I check into this and see what I can find. If our covers have been compromised.............well let's just say I'm not sending any of my men into any situation until we know who made that phone call."  
"How can we help?" Van asked.  
"Just play it cool till I see what I can turn up. I want you both to stay low, Fancelli has a long reach."  
"If you need us Billie.............." Deaq patted his pocket that held his cell phone.  
Billie nodded.  
"Be careful." She said as she turned to make a phone call.  
Deaq and Van left and headed to two cars that were kept as spares in the parking lot. They would pick up the other cars that had been left at Fancelli's club later.  
"You know Deaq I know these guys, I've worked backup with them before, I can't believe any of them would have sold us out."  
"Everybody has their price Van, even us."  
Van looked at Deaq in surprise.  
"You mean if you were offered a certain amount of money, you'd sell out another cop?"  
"I didn't say that, I said everyone has their price. If someone had someone in my family or someone I cared about and were going to kill them unless I copped a dime.............. Yeah I might sell someone out."  
"When you put it that way, yeah I guess everyone does have a price."  
Deaq gave Van a small smile and patted him on the back.  
"How's the arm?"  
"A little sore, but I'll live." Van smiled back. "Hey partner how 'bout going out for a few drinks. I don't want to go home and I hate to drink alone."  
"You heard Billie Van. Fancelli's got a lot of men in town, all we need to do is run into them and Billie will kill us."  
"I know a little place outside of L.A. It's basically a dive and only a couple of locals hang out there. I'm sure none of his men would even look twice at the place."  
Deaq didn't really like the idea but he knew if he didn't go Van would go on his own and he didn't like the thought of his partner going out alone until they found out who ratted on them.  
"Okay, maybe for a few."  
  
Joe's Café was a small dingy looking bar on the outskirts of L.A.. Only two customers sat at the bar nursing their drinks. Van and Deaq took a table in the corner and instinctively sat with their backs to the wall so they could keep an eye on the door.  
After relaxing, having a few drinks, and talking over the Fancelli case they decided to leave and head for home. Van pulled out first with Deaq a short distance behind him. As they headed back to L.A. Deaq was just about ready to turn off the road that would take him home when a car flew up behind him, then zoomed past. He watched as the car tailgated Van then pulled along side him. The car suddenly plowed into the side of Van's car causing him to lose control and fly off the road. Deaq watched in horror, as Van's car became air born and flipped in the air landing upside down in a small pond and started sinking. The car that had hit him sped off in the darkness. Deaq skidded to a stop at the pond just as Van's car disappeared under the water. He jumped in the water and swam over to where the air bubbles floated to the surface. Diving under the water he frantically searched for his partner's car. The water was pitch black and visibility was zero. He felt in front of him and soon found the car resting upside down on the bottom in about twenty feet of water. He couldn't see inside and wondered if Van was conscious. Deaq tried desperately to open the driver's door but it was damaged from the impact of the other car and wouldn't budge. He felt his way to the passenger's door but couldn't open it either. He swam to the surface, quickly got out, and ran to his car to grab a crowbar out of his trunk then jumped back in the water and swam back toward the submerged car. He panicked when at first he couldn't find it. Inside the car a dazed Van struggled to open the door as water filled the compartment. Being upside down totally disoriented him. His heart pounded and he started to panic as he realized the door was stuck. Deaq tried pounding on the glass, it cracked but didn't break. Next he used the crowbar on the door and finally pried it open. He reached in and grabbed what he hoped was Van's jacket and pulled him to safety. They both dragged themselves onto the shoreline and lay there gasping for breath. After a few minutes Deaq looked over at Van.  
"What the hell was that all about?" He said between breaths.  
Van shook his head still unable to talk.  
"I guess you're not going to tell Billie about this either?" Deaq got up then reached down to help Van up.  
"Deaq, it was probably....... just a drunk........... Did you get the plate?" Van said as he stood up then put his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath.  
"No, his plate light was out. Van, use the brain God gave you. Your car gets shot at, now you get run off the road. Something's going on here Van and you're the lead story."  
"It could just be a coincidence." Van didn't want to face the possibility that someone was out to kill him.  
"You get a picture saying you're dead and now two, no three times counting Fancelli's fiasco you could have been."  
Van knew Deaq was right but right now he was more worried about Billie's reaction.  
"Billie really is going to be pissed. It's late...............I'll tell her in the morning."  
Just then they heard a car speed off into the darkness. The car that had caused the damaged had returned to watch the rescue effort. They knew that till they got to Deaq's car the car would be long gone so they didn't even bother to try and follow it.  
Deaq looked at Van.  
"First thing in the morning we're going to have a talk with Billie and tell her what's going on."  
Van nodded.  
"Let's just go home, I'm freezing."  
  
Deaq dropped Van off at his apartment and waited to make sure he saw his light go on in his apartment. He had offered to come up with Van to make sure everything was okay but Van assured him that his apartment building had top security and no one would be allowed in without a pass. He told Deaq he'd blink his light twice to let him know everything was okay. After Deaq saw the light blink he started to drive home then decided to pull over and keep an eye on the building just in case the car that had hit Van reappeared. He waited close to two hours then, cold and wet, drove home when no one showed up.  
  
The next day Deaq picked Van up at seven and drove to the Candy Store. Billie turned around as they entered and handed Van a picture. The picture was of Van going into Fancelli's nightclub. On it was written 'You're a hard one to kill'.  
"I think this person's serious Van. I think you need to go into protective custody."  
"Awww Billie. You know I can't handle being locked up."  
"It's for your own protection Van. Just till we get some lead on who this guy is."  
"Don't you want to tell Billie something Van?" Deaq asked as he took the picture from Van.  
"We had a little trouble last night after we left here Billie." Van said softly.  
"I thought I told you to stay low?"  
Deaq shuffled around uneasily.  
"We went out for a few drinks Billie."  
"That's really smart. I can believe Van would ignore me but not you Deaq."  
"It's not Deaq's fault Billie, I asked him to and I guess he didn't want me going off by myself."  
"I should have known. What happened?"  
Between them they explained what had happened last night."  
"I'm sorry Billie the car's still there." Van looked down not wanting to meet Billie's eyes.  
"I'm not worried about the car Van. I told you to lay low and you ignore me and go out for drinks. How stupid is that?"  
"That's not everything Billie." Deaq spoke up.  
"There's more?........I can't wait to hear this." Billie looked back and forth between them her hands on her hips.  
Deaq looked at Van who hesitated for a few seconds then spoke.  
"The other night, after we met with Fancelli, I was coming home and my car was shot up."  
**"What?!"**  
"I figured it was just another drive by so I didn't say anything."  
Billie looked over at Deaq.  
"You knew about this and didn't tell me?"  
Van came to Deaq's defense.  
"I told him not to. I figured I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was going to tell you after the Fancelli deal was over."  
Billie once more looked at Deaq.  
"I knew Van was irresponsible but I didn't think you were. I can't believe you didn't tell me about this Deaq."  
Van quickly spoke up.  
"He wanted to Billie, but.............he's my partner I told him not to."  
Billie glared at both men.  
"That's no excuse. I'm your boss or did you forget it? What I say goes."  
"Sorry Billie." Both men said together.  
Billie looked at Van.  
"You, you're going to stay here till we find out who this is. Deaq, you can stop by his apartment and pick up a few things he might need, I'll send someone with you." When Billie saw Van was getting ready to protest she continued. "That's an order." Leaving no doubt she meant it. She then looked back at Deaq. "After you pick up Van's stuff I want you to lay low and stay off the streets. Just keep in contact with us and watch your back. I don't think this person is after you but if he can't get Van who knows who he might go after."  
"If someone's after me I want to be out on the streets looking for them. Can't we set a trap with me as the bait?" Van asked.  
"Van if we knew who this person was then maybe we could set a trap since we would know who we're dealing with. But since we have no idea who he or she is it would be suicide to send you out there. I don't want to hear any arguments from you. There's a room in the back where you can stay." Billie ignored Van's disappointed look. "Did either one of you get a look at the driver?"  
"I caught a quick glimpse when he sped by me. It was a male, looked to be husky built with a mustache. Sorry that's about it Billie." Deaq offered.  
"When he pulled aside of me he had his collar up and was sitting low in the seat like he didn't want me to see him. I guess he thought I might recognize him." Van said.  
"Not much to go on. What about the car?" Billie asked.  
"It was a black or dark blue Bronco, maybe a 2000 or 2001 model. The plate lights were out." Deaq said.  
"Then were looking for a dark colored Bronco with damage to the passenger side. I'll put out an APB. Also I'll have someone check the garages in the area in case he takes it in for repairs. We'll go on the assumption that since he tried to hide his identity from Van that he knows him, and he's not just a hired killer. Since he drove past Deaq we can also assume that it's only Van he wants otherwise he would have tried to take you both out. That makes me believe it's someone from the past before you two became partners but we can't be sure so Deaq, I want you to be careful."  
"Billie, if I'm locked up in here what's to say he won't go into hiding and we might never find him. I think I should be out on the streets, maybe I can draw him out."  
"And what Van, get killed?" Billie said.  
"She's right man. Till we know who we're after you'd be a sitting duck out there."  
Billie reached over and picked up her phone and dialed. She identified herself then asked for a patrolman to meet Deaq at Van's apartment building. She also put out the APB on the Bronco. She hung up and looked over at Deaq.  
"They'll be a patrolman waiting for you outside the building. Just grab a few things that you think Van might need."  
Deaq looked at his partner who had sat down and was staring at the floor. It was obvious he wasn't happy being in protective custody.  
"Anything in particular?" Deaq asked.  
"Yeah, my pink boxers with the rabbits on them." Van gave a small smile as he tossed Deaq his keys.  
"You got it." Deaq laughed as he headed for the door.  
  
Deaq pulled into the parking garage at Van's apartment building, got out of his car and headed over to the patrol car waiting for him. The officer got out of the car and followed him to Van's apartment. He stood outside the door while Deaq entered and grabbed a few things. As Deaq was ready to leave he noticed that the officer was slumped on the floor in the hallway and another man stood in his place. Deaq's hand quickly moved toward his gun.  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you. You'll be dead before you get it out." The man said, his own hand in his pocket concealing a gun. "Just take it out and toss it back in the room."  
Deaq had no choice but to do as he was told.  
"Now let's go back to the garage."  
The man walked behind Deaq as they headed for the garage. Deaq's mind was racing, trying to think of a way out of this. He looked around the garage for any sign of help but there was no one in sight. As they neared Deaq's car the man stepped back.  
"Get in."  
Deaq hesitated. The man pulled his gun out of his pocket.  
"I said get in."  
As Deaq leaned down to get in the car his head exploded in pain as the man brought the gun butt down on it. He tried to fight the darkness that was pulling him down but couldn't. He slumped unconscious on the front seat. The man pushed him all the way in then reached in Deaq's pocket and retrieved the car keys. He then went around to the driver's side, got in and drove off.  
  
Van paced back and forth in the Candy Store. He felt like a caged animal. He had always been a little claustrophobic and knowing he had no choice but to stay was starting to get to him. Where the hell are you partner? Billie looked at him and shook her head reading his mind.  
"My God Van, it's only been a little over an hour."  
"Sorry Billie." He sat down for a short time but was soon back up pacing.  
Billie tried to ignore him as she made a few calls trying to track down the Bronco. She was getting a few hits on damaged Broncos and wrote down the information. She was just about to call another number when her phone rang. Answering it, she listened for a few moments then looked at Van with a questioning look.  
"It's for you. Someone called the station and wants your cell phone number. They said it was urgent."  
Van stopped pacing. Who would call him at the station? His mind flipped through his family members. Did something happen to one of them?  
"Sure let them have it."  
Billie gave the caller Van's number and hung up. About five minutes later his phone rang. Van quickly answered it. A man's voice began speaking.  
"You will do exactly as you are told. I have a friend of yours who will pay with his life if you disobey me. You will go alone to the Kolman Warehouse at Ocean and 11th St., then come to the third floor. You will tell no one. If I even suspect that you are being followed your friend dies."  
"How do I know that you have someone I know? Let me talk to him." Van tried to concentrate on the voice. It sounded vaguely familiar.  
On hearing Van's statement Billie immediately began to run a trace. At the other end of the phone Van could hear the man talking to someone, and could hear the sound of someone being hit.  
"Say something to him." The man said to Deaq who was tied to a chair in the middle of the floor.  
Deaq said nothing.  
"I said say something."  
Van could hear someone grunt in pain as he was hit again.  
"Your friends not cooperating. Let's see.........." The man looked in Deaq's wallet. "Seems like his name is Deacon Hayes."  
"How do I know he's okay?" Van said shutting his eyes as he pictured what Deaq was going through.  
"He's fine for now but he won't be for long."  
"I'll be there, just don't hurt him."  
"Good, we'll be waiting for you."  
"Van..............no!" Deaq called out a warning to his partner when he heard the man say they'd be waiting for him. He knew the man was going to kill his partner and there would be no way of helping him. The man hung up the phone and turned to Deaq.  
"If I know Van, he'll come."  
"Why are you so anxious to kill Van?" Deaq hoped he could get the man talking and then try to talk him out of actually carrying out the threat.  
"Because he's the reason my daughter is dead."  
To Deaq's horror the man walked away for a few minutes then came back with a large gasoline can that he began to pour on the floor in a circle around Deaq. The man continued talking as he poured the gasoline.  
"Your partner talked my daughter into becoming a police officer. I didn't want her in the business but she knew Van was going to go to the academy and she followed him. He knew I was against it but instead of trying to talk her out of it he encouraged her." Deaq could see the hurt on the man's face as he continued. "She died in a fire. She ran into a building trying to save someone and didn't get out. I was working the scene............I watched the building come down around her." The man's face then took on a look of utter hatred. "If it wasn't for Van she'd still be alive. She was all I had. My wife had left years ago and Sheila was all I had."  
"So you're a cop, or a fireman?"  
"Was a cop. They made me resign............said I had emotional problems." The man said bitterly.  
"This isn't going to bring your daughter back."  
"But the man responsible for her death will be dead. I want to watch him burn, just like I watched her burn."  
"Revenge isn't the way. I know Van, I'm sure he was torn up by what happened. He's a good person I'm sure he suffered from her loss almost as much as you."  
The man glared at Deaq.  
"But he moved on with his life..................I can't."  
  
Van hung up the phone and started walking toward the door.  
"Van, you go out there you might die." Billie could tell from the Van's end of the conversation what was going on.  
"Billie, if I don't go Deaq will die. I'm not going to let that happen."  
"Well let me at least go with you." Billie started to get up to follow him.  
"No Billie..........he sees anyone he'll kill Deaq."  
"Do you know who it is?" Billie walked over to him.  
"I know the voice but I can't place it."  
"Van.............you know this is suicide?"  
"I don't have a choice Billie, he has my partner." Seeing the concerned look on her face he added. "I'll be careful."  
As he left Billie ran over to her computer and started typing. She had to track down who had made the call and where it had come from. She picked up the phone as she typed and checked to see if anything had come of the APB she had put out on the Bronco.  
  
The man looked at Deaq.  
"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that you've seen my face so I'll have to kill you. No witnesses, right? Well don't worry; I don't care that you saw my face. If your partner shows up you'll be free to go. You have nothing to do with this."  
Deaq wasn't sure why the man would leave a witness, unless.............."  
"You're not planning on walking out of this are you?" Deaq asked the man.  
The man said nothing.  
"You want to die don't you? You want to kill Van, then die along with him."  
"I have nothing to live for. My daughters gone, my wife, my job................"  
"There's always a reason to live, you don't have to do this."  
"I had a life but your partner took it away from me. It's only fair that I take his away from him."  
  
A short time later Van pulled up at the abandoned warehouse, got out of his car, and pulled out his gun. He entered the building and cautiously made his way to the third floor. He could hear people talking and walked toward the sound. He came to the door where the conversation was taking place and peeked around the corner. The smell of gasoline permeated the air. In the middle of the room he could see Deaq sitting on a chair, a man stood behind him. The man had his head down talking to Deaq and was hard to recognize. Van tried to get a better angle but as he moved the floor creaked and the man looked up. Before Van could react the man pulled a gun out with one hand and a lit the lighter that he held in his other. Van kept his gun trained on the man but knew he couldn't fire without taking the chance that the gasoline might ignite. He glanced at Deaq who had a small trickle of blood running down the back of his neck where he had been hit but otherwise seemed fine. Van gave him a brief nod then looked back at the man.  
"Well Ray, it has been a long time." The man said glaring at Van.  
Van stared at the man for a few seconds before images flashed in his brain and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He recognized him.  
"Richards..........what's this about?"  
"Don't tell me you forgot already? My daughter is dead because of you. Now it's your turn to join her."  
Van motioned with his head toward Deaq.  
"This is between you and me Richards, let him go."  
"As soon as you take his place."  
Van started slowly walking into the room, his gun still leveled at Richards.  
"Okay, now put your gun down." Richards ordered.  
Van slowly raised his hands over his head but kept hold of the gun.  
"Let him go and I'll give you my gun."  
The man knew he couldn't untie Deaq without either putting his own gun down or dropping the lighter. He stepped away from Deaq.  
"Put your gun down, then untie him."  
"How do I know if I give you my gun you'll let him go?"  
"You have my word."  
"Under the circumstances I don't know if that's enough."  
"I have no reason to kill him. It's you I want. You put the gun down and kick it away, then you can untie him and he's free to go. You don't, and we're all going to burn." Richards started to lower the lighter to the floor.  
Van knew he had no choice, he started to lower the gun.  
"**Van! No**!" Deaq cried out. He knew once his partner gave up his gun he would be helpless.  
Van ignored Deaq, put his gun down gently and kicked it to the side.  
"Good boy, now you can untie him and take his place."  
Van did as he was told. He now sat in Deaq's seat. Richards looked at Deaq.  
"Tie him, and tie him good. You don't make it tight and I'll blow his brains out and you get to watch."  
"Do as he says Deaq." Van looked up at Deaq who searched Van's face desperately for any kind of clue to an escape plan that he might be thinking of. He could see a hint of fear in Van's eyes, which he tried unsuccessfully to hide. Deaq turned back toward Richards.  
"Let's talk this over. There's no need to do this. Killing him won't bring your daughter back."  
"No, but it will ease a little of the pain. My little girl is gone because of him."  
Van spoke up.  
"I tried to talk Sheila out of going to the academy. I knew you were against it, but she wouldn't budge. There was nothing I could do but try to keep an eye on her. Try to keep her safe."  
"**Safe!** You didn't do a very good job of keeping her safe did you? She's been in the ground rotting for the last few years while you go on living like she never existed."  
"Sheila was like a little sister to me. Everyday I think of her. Every single day. I loved her and I would have died for her but I wasn't there that day."  
"Oh I've seen the flowers you've put on her grave. You think that will erase your guilt? You belong in that hole, not her!"  
Richards looked at Deaq, a wild look in his eyes.  
"**Tie him!"** He ordered as he put his gun at Van's head.  
Deaq knew not to anger him any further. He picked up the rope and secured Van to the chair.  
"Back up." Richards ordered Deaq.  
Deaq took a few steps back as Richards examined the rope. Satisfied he motioned with his gun for Deaq to leave. When Deaq didn't budge Richards pointed the gun at him.  
"You're free to go."  
"Look, I know you don't want to do this. You're hurting, I understand that but this isn't the way." Deaq said gently.  
"**You don't understand anything! This man ruined my life**!" As if for emphasis Richards cracked the gun against the side of Van's face. His head jerked to the side as blood trickled from a cut above his eye. He lowered his head and shook it fighting to stay conscious.  
"Easy, easy." Deaq put his hands in the air and backed away, trying to calm Richards. Still agitated, Richards next slammed the gun into Van's stomach. Van gasped as air was forced out of his lungs. He bent over in the chair trying to catch his breath. Deaq instinctively stepped in front of Van to protect him from more blows.  
"**Get away from him**!" Richards screamed.  
"D..........Deaq............get.............out of here." Van managed to get out while trying to breathe. Both men could tell that Richards was starting to lose it and he could do anything. Deaq could feel his heart pounding. If he left, Richards would kill Van. If he stayed, he knew he had little chance of talking Richards out of his mission. Deaq took a step away from Van hoping it would calm Richards.  
"**I said get away from him or we'll all die**!" As if to emphasis his point Richards pointed the gun at Van and pulled the trigger shooting him in the thigh. Van cried out in pain as blood started to pour out of the wound. Instinctively Deaq went to his partner and knelt down beside him putting pressure on the wound.  
"The next one goes in his gut unless you leave." Richards said as he pointed the gun at Van's stomach.  
  
Billie picked up the printout of all the Bronco owners in L.A. It was more then twenty pages long. She scanned it quickly looking for any name she might recognize. Next a printout came out of Broncos that were in the garage for repairs. As she looked over the list her phone rang. She immediately picked it up praying it was either Van or Deaq. It was the cell phone company.  
"Lieutenant Chambers I have the information you requested."  
"Go ahead." Billie picked up a pen and paper.  
"The phone number that made the call to the phone you inquired about is listed to a Calvin Richards, 905 Sycamore Drive, L.A."  
"Could you tell where the call was made from?"  
"The only thing I can tell you is it came out of East L.A., sorry."  
"Thanks for your help." Billie said as she hung up the phone. Calvin Richards? Why did the name sound familiar? She looked back at the printout of the Bronco owners and went to the Rs. Calvin Richards. She had him. Billie went to her computer and typed in all the information she had. A few seconds later a picture with information appeared on the screen. Calvin Richards was an ex L.A. police officer, last working about a year ago. He had been forced to resign due to mental exhaustion. She continued reading and discovered that his daughter, a rookie police officer, had died a few years earlier in a fire. What did this have to do with Van? How was he connected to Richards? Billie picked up her phone and dialed Captain Parish. Maybe he would know.  
  
Deaq released a little of the pressure on Van's leg but blood started pouring out from under his hand. He once more pressed down.  
"He'll bleed to death if I take my hands away!"  
"Well, that's too bad. We wouldn't want him to do that would we? I want him fully aware of the pain when he burns." Richards said mockingly.  
Deaq took his shirt off and made a makeshift bandage out of it and put it around Van's leg. When he pulled it tight Van hissed in pain and squeezed his eyes shut. Deaq put his hand on his partners arm.  
"Hang in there partner." He said softly as he stood up.  
  
Captain Parish finished giving Billie a full report on Richards including how he had been forced to resign.  
"So he blamed Van for his daughter's death?" Billie asked.  
"Yeah, he had gone after Officer Ray a few times after it happened. Richards never got over the fact that he had asked him to talk her out of going to the academy. I talked to Ray after it happened and he was devastated. He told me he had tried to talk her out of going but she wouldn't listen. He felt responsible since she had no plans to join the police force until he told her he was. It was a real bad time for both of them."  
"I know his daughter died in a fire but what happened?"  
"Some kids had set an old warehouse on fire. She was one of the responding officers. Someone at the scene told her that a homeless man lived there and disregarding orders from her training officer she went into the building. The floor gave out and she was trapped. Turned out the homeless man had gotten out soon after the fire started. It was a senseless tragedy. Richards was one of the officers that showed up at the scene and saw the building go up in flames."  
"We need to send someone over to his house, see if he might be holding them there."  
"I already have someone heading over there now...............You know Billie he always talked about getting even with Van, up until the day he was forced to resign. He kept saying he wanted Van to die the way his daughter did. He wanted him to feel the pain that she went through."  
"You know Richards, do you really think he'd try to kill Van in a fire?"  
"From what I know about him I'd say yes. He was a bitter man Billie, he hated Van."  
"Let's put an APB out on Van's car. Tell them to check any empty warehouses and buildings that they know of in their area."  
  
Deaq felt helpless. He tried to think of a way out of this but couldn't. If he tried to jump Richards he might not get to him in time and he could shoot Van. The only thing he could do was to try and talk him out of it, which so far was having no affect.  
"I told you to get out of here, or do you want to watch your friend die?" Richards kept the gun pointed at Van but looked at Deaq.  
"I don't want to watch anyone die, including you. Van's a good cop; he's a good man. I know him; he would have died for your daughter if he could have. You know your daughter wouldn't want you to do this."  
"How the hell do you know what my daughter would want?! If he hadn't been around she never would have gone into the academy. She'd be alive." Richards looked back at Van. "But no, because of him she's dead. There's no way I'm letting him live a long life while she rots in the ground. There's just no way." He looked back at Deaq. "He's a dead man and you can stay and watch and possibly die with him or you can leave and hopefully live a long life. It's your choice, but he dies today either way."  
Van looked at Deaq, his eyes were squinted in pain.  
"Deaq get out of here. This doesn't concern you."  
"Hey, you're my partner man, I'm not leaving you."  
"There's nothing you can do."  
Deaq stood his ground and didn't move. Richards pointed the gun at Van's knee.  
"I'll blow his knee cap off in one minute if you don't leave."  
Deaq put his hands up and backed away. If he stayed he'd be causing his partner more pain, but if he left...................  
"Let's talk. Please. Let's just talk about this." Deaq could feel the panic rising in him. He couldn't leave his partner to be slaughtered but what choice did he have. He knew Richards would shoot Van again and would keep shooting him till he left.  
Van's heart broke for his partner. He could see it was tearing Deaq up inside trying to decide what to do.  
"Deaq please just leave. I want you out of this."  
"Thirty seconds." Richards called out looking at his watch.  
"**Get out of here Deaq! Now**!" Van shouted. He knew Richards could flip out at any moment and shoot both of them.  
Deaq hesitated then slowly backed away toward the door, his eyes never leaving Van's. Richards tossed Deaq his car keys.  
"I'm going to be looking out the window and I want to see you drive away. If I don't............your friend will suffer needlessly before he dies." Richards held up the gun to emphasize his point. Deaq had no choice, he left the room and ran down the corridor to the steps. A thousand thoughts went through his head as he ran toward his car. He jumped in and immediately picked up the phone as he headed out of the parking lot and punched in Billie's number. He glanced up at the building and could see Richards watching him. Billie picked up on the first ring.  
"**Billie! Some ex cop has Van, he's gonna kill him in a fire! We're at**............." Deaq looked around frantically for a street sign. "**We're at 11th and Ocean..........a warehouse, third** **floor, we need the fire department and an ambulance**!" Deaq blurted out everything as fast as he could  
"Deaq, we're already on our way. An officer saw Van's car in the parking lot. Captain Parish told me about Richards and we knew about the fire and his plans for revenge. We should be there in a few minutes. Is there anyway you can stall him?"  
"I tried. He shot Van once and threatened to shoot him again if I didn't leave. My God Billie he means it! He has gasoline all over the place, one spark and..............."  
"Then I want you to stay out of there. Deaq.............just pray we get there in time."  
"I can't leave Van in there. I gotta go back and see if there's anything I can do."  
"Deaq, that's an order. Stay out of the building."  
"He's my partner Billie.........."  
"Deaq............." Billie heard the click of the phone as Deaq hung up. "**Damn!"** Billie pressed the accelerator to the floor and glanced in the rear view mirror and watched as the fire engines struggled to keep up with her.  
  
Van watched, his heart pounding as Richards walked away from the window and picked up the gasoline can and poured more on the floor around him.  
"Richards, your daughter was my friend. It tore me apart when she died. I feel your pain and would do anything to bring her back but I can't."  
Richards ignored Van and continued to pour the gasoline on the floor then Van watched in horror as he poured the remaining gasoline on himself.  
"You don't want to do this. Sheila would want you to live and get on with your life."  
"My life's over and soon yours will be too."  
"Richards please...............you need help. I'll see that you get it."  
Richards pulled out his lighter and stood in the circle of gasoline. He was distracted for a moment by the sounds of commotion outside but then looked back at Van.  
"You'll die slow, just the way my little girl did."  
"Richards, don't do it." As Van spoke he could see a movement at the doorway.  
"See you in hell Officer Ray."  
Richards lit the lighter and was immediately covered in flames that quickly spread to the circle around Van. Van frantically struggled with his ropes while he watched in horror as Richards fell to his knees screaming in pain. He could see Richards reach for his gun then heard a shot and watched as Richards slid into the flames. Outside the wall of fire Van could see someone trying to knock the fire down with what appeared to be a jacket. The flames slowly licked toward him but it was the thick black smoke that started to get to him first. He started coughing as his lungs filled up with it. His eyes watered from the smoke and he could feel the heat from the fire burning his throat with every breath he took. He was glad Deaq wasn't there to witness this. The last thing he remembered was looking up and seeing frantic movement outside the wall of flames. His head slowly sunk onto his chest as he past out.  
  
Deaq had parked the car on the side of the building so Richards couldn't see it. He then ran to the fire exit and headed for the third floor. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to help his partner but he had to try. The only thing he could think to do was to hopefully sneak up behind Richards before he had time to carry out his plan. He crept to the door and was just in time to hear Richards say 'See you in hell Officer Ray'. Then all hell broke loose. At first Deaq thought that the entire room was on fire but then he could see Van through the flames struggling with his ropes. He pulled off his jacket and tried to beat the flames down but it didn't help. God help me! He could feel himself start to panic as he tried desperately to reach his partner. He watched in horror as the flames crawled toward Van, then as Van past out. He too started choking on the smoke but there was no way he was leaving Van. He was just about ready to jump through the flames when he felt someone pull him back. Billie! He could see her eyes filled with fear as she looked into the fire. A few seconds later several firemen entered the room and began spraying it with foam. Billie pulled Deaq out of the room and into the hallway. He tried to fight her in order to go back to his partner.  
"**Let me go**!" He yelled as he tried to pull away.  
"Deaq, there's nothing you can do. Let them handle it." She hung onto him as tears ran down her face. She had only been able to see Van for a second but her heart was gripped in fear. The wall of fire looked impenetrable and she prayed the firemen could get to him before it was too late. Deaq finally stopped fighting her and leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. A fireman who was standing in the hallway handed him an oxygen mask and patted Deaq on the back.  
"We'll get your friend out of there."  
Deaq nodded back. He prayed the man was right.  
Thick smoke billowed out into the hallway as the foam did its job. A few minutes later two firemen emerged carrying Van still slumped in his chair. Once in the hallway they cut him loose, put him flat on the floor and began performing CPR. Within a few minutes he began coughing. One of the firemen looked over at Deaq and Billie and smiled.  
"I think we got to him in time but I still want him examined at the hospital. It was pretty hot in there and I'm hoping he didn't burn his airway."  
Billie and Deaq both breathed a sigh of relief. Van was alive.  
  
A week later Van stood at Richards and his daughter's gravesite holding two roses. Deaq and Billie stood next to him. He had been released from the hospital the day before after being treated for a slightly burned windpipe and smoke inhalation and was expected to make a full recovery.  
"You know he really loved her...................I hope he's at peace now." Van said wiping his hand across his eyes as a tear ran down his face. He didn't have any hard feelings for Richards. All he felt was pity and guilt. He knew it wasn't his fault about Sheila, he had tried to talk her out of joining the academy but when she refused he tried to protect her but he had failed. He leaned over and placed a rose on each of the graves. Billie leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, then walked away glad that her two men were both alive. Deaq gently put his arm around his partner's shoulder and led him away.  
  
The End 


End file.
